YOU RAISE ME UP
by LluviaDeOro
Summary: #MiHistoriaEntreNotasDramiomeShipper 'tu me llevas a mas de lo que puedo llegar a ser'


ESTE FIC PARTICIPA EN EL CONCURSO "#MiHistoriaEntreNotasDramioneShipper".

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenece Rowling.

Esta historia se basa en la canción You raise me up de "Westlife"

xxxxxxxxxxx

Estaba nervioso, quizá la palabra con la que se hubiese descrito era "jodidamente nervioso", ese tenía que ser por mucho el momento más importante de su vida. Draco se encontraba parado en el altar y sentía que aquellos escasos segundos de espera habían sido demasiado largos, "¿Y si ella no aparecía? ¿Y si al final se había dado cuenta de que era demasiado buena para él? Todo el mundo lo sabía, en algún momento ella tenía que ser consciente de ello, pero ¿Por qué escoger ese justo momento para hacerlo? ¿Por qué en frente de todas esas personas?" todos esos pensamientos se arremolinaban en su cabeza.

-Hey, Malfoy deja de moverte, me estas poniendo los pelos de punta- dijo un pelirrojo

-Cállate, tú no sabes lo que estoy pasando, ya te veré cuando estés con Patil- dijo entre dientes lo que consiguió que el rostro del otro joven palideciera.

Ellos dos habían recorrido un largo camino, primero se habían odiado en Hogwarts, por un tiempo habían olvidado las rencillas, (la guerra consigue que las peleas de escuela se vean diminutas en comparación a todo lo demás), para después odiarse con más ganas y al final volverse civilizados casi rosando al terreno amistoso. Draco lo había elegido como uno de sus padrinos principalmente para hacer feliz a la novia, sabía que estaría encantada si veía a sus dos mejores amigos en el cortejo, con Potter había sido sencillo, ellos si eran amigos, aunque también había bastante equipaje de por medio.

Draco recordó el momento en que el moreno le había amenazado con que si lastimaba a su amiga la iba a pagar caro y como solemnemente él lo había aceptado, se conocía y sabía que podría herirla de manera inconsciente y quiso saber que alguien le plantearía frente para que lo alejarán si la dañaba, aunque al final eso no hubiese ocurrido, después de dos años de relación había conseguido hacerla feliz, cada día intento redimirse por todo lo que le había hecho en el colegio, ella siempre le dijo que ya era cosa del pasado, pero el a pesar de todo no podía olvidarlo, esa era una de las tantas razones por las que Draco sentía que no merecía a Hermione Granger.

Escucho la música que indicaba que la novia haría su entrada, Draco tomo un largo suspiro y pensó que si aquello salía bien él sería el hombre más afortunado sobre la tierra, puso su mirada al inicio del pasillo y fue cuando la vio, todos su mundo se detuvo y todos desaparecieron, solo existían ellos dos, y Hermione Granger era una visión, jamás la había visto tan hermosa, usaba un vestido con encaje adornando el discreto escote y cubriendo parte de sus hombros, era ajustado hasta llegar a la cintura donde unas olas blancas corrían hasta el suelo, era sencillo, pero elegante justo como lo era ella, su rostro había sido maquillado delicadamente solo un poco para resaltar aun mas los enormes ojos cafés y un poco de brillo en sus ya rosados labios.

Draco agradeció a todos los dioses por ese momento y sintió que una lágrima luchaba por salir, había hecho mucho daño y había pagado caro por ello, su familia había sido despreciada por los errores que cometieron, los veían como repudiados, y por mucho tiempo el slytherin se sintió así, después de todo él era Mortifago e hijo de Mortifago, su tía había sido la mano derecha de Voldemort era normal que nadie confiara en ellos, pero él que nunca había sufrido el despecho por primera vez lo sintió y se arrepintió profundamente de todo el daño que hizo y no solo como Mortifago, sino como persona, se sintió solo y vacío por mucho tiempo y la única razón por la que lo intentaba era por sus padres, sabía que si para él estaba siendo difícil para sus padres era peor, la diferencia es que ellos estaban juntos y Draco nunca encontraba consuelo, hasta que un día que había ido a firmar unos papeles al ministerio se encontró con Hermione y se sorprendió al ver que ella no lo veía mal, lo trato con simpatía, para Draco ese día fue el comienzo de una nueva vida, donde la palabra esperanza al fin tenía sentido.

Sin darse cuenta Hermione ya había avanzado casi todo el camino y estaba solo a un par de metros, Draco le sonrió y tomo su mano.

-Estas hermosa Hermione

La castaña se sonrojo –Gracias, tú también luces muy apuesto Draco

El ojigris no se aguantó y le dio un beso en los labios que pretendía ser casto, pero al pasar de unos segundos quiso profundizar

-mmm- carraspeo el Ministro y espero a que la pareja se separara –Estamos aquí reunidos para presenciar la boda de Draco Lucius Malfoy y Hermione Jane Granger. El amor es….

Draco miro de reojo a Hermione y vio como ella movía la cabeza en asentimiento ante todo lo que el Ministro decía, era como verla de nuevo en Hogwarts, casi esperaba que levantara la mano si le llegaba alguna duda, ante esa idea soltó una risita, que consiguió que Hermione lo volteara a ver.

-¿Hay algo que me esté perdiendo?- susurro la castaña

-No nada, es solo que me he acordado de cuando estábamos en clase y tu veías al profesor como si fuese a decirte la receta del elixir de la vida y me ha parecido adorable- le contesto también entre susurros, vio cómo su casi esposa le dedicaba una mirada enternecida y después escucho de nuevo el carraspeo del ministro

-Hermione, como le decía le toca decir sus votos

La castaña se giró para quedar frente a frente con su prometido

-Draco, nuestra historia no ha sido precisamente un cuento de hadas- sonrio nerviosa – pero ha sido mucho mejor, a lo largo de los años pase mi vida entre estanterías y libros y fui feliz con ello, tenía una familia maravillosa, unos amigos increíbles y creí tener todo lo que necesitaba, hasta que te conocí-hizo una pequeña pausa- bueno, hasta que realmente te conocí, fue que vi que tan sola estaba, entendí que nadie me entendería como tú, que nadie soportaría mis manías raras como cuando voy caminando y recuerdo algo y solo me detengo causando que siempre alguien choque conmigo – rio y una lagrima recorrió su mejilla- o cuando paso horas hablando sobre un libro porque realmente lo ame, solo tu Draco, por primera vez en mi vida pude ser completamente yo, sin ocultar nada, conoces lo mejor y lo peor de mí y sigues conmigo – Draco la vio incrédulo y Hermione lo noto y tomo su mano - a tu lado aprendí amar y no solo a ti, aprendí amarme, aprendí a que no importa que no sea perfecta para el mundo, para ti lo soy y es lo único que importa. Draco te amo más que nada y prometo luchar cada día por este amor, prometo estar contigo en los buenos y malos momentos, pero sobre todo prometo demostrarte lo mucho que te amo no importa cuánto tiempo llevemos juntos- Hermione se acercó y lo beso brevemente, él rubio sostuvo su rostro y aparto la lagrima de su mejilla.

-Hermione Granger, si bien yo te enseñe lo que era la soledad tú me enseñaste a mi lo que era la compañía, toda mi vida estuve rodeado de personas que necesitaban o querían algo de mí, dinero, popularidad, prestigio y cuando esas cosas se fueron, también lo hicieron ellos, los magos y brujas que buscaban el favor de mi familia me miraban para abajo, y me encontré más solo que nunca, viendo por primera vez la clase de persona que era, arrepintiéndome por mi pasado aun a sabiendas que ya no lo podía cambiar y después de mucho tiempo pensando que sería así mi vida entraste tú, con tu sonrisa ardiente y tu cabello indómito y me hiciste ver una luz al final del túnel que estaba siendo mi vida Hermione, tú me perdonaste y me diste una segunda oportunidad, cuando el peso de mi pasado me hundía tu estabas ahí apoyándome. _When I am down and, oh my soul, so weary, when troubles come and my heart burdened be;  
then, I am still and wait here in the silence, until you come and sit awhile with me *–_tarareo Draco y Hermione sonrió ante la letra de tan conocida canción - _You_ _raise_ _me up..._ _To more than I can be**_ Tú me haces ser un mejor hombre, porque quiero ser alguien digno de merecerte, cuando me miras y tus ojos me dicen cuánto me amas me haces sentir que puedo hacer lo que sea. Hermione te amo y te amare hasta el último día de mi vida y hoy te prometo hacerte feliz, tanto como tú me haces a mí, prometo respetar tus decisiones y prometo apoyarte en todo momento, prometo cuidar de nuestra familia y prometo ser cada día mejor persona por ti- acerco su rostro y beso a una muy llorosa Hermione y le susurro un te amo, habían olvidado todo, al Ministro, su familia, sus amigos, ya solo quedaban ellos y el inmenso amor que sentían el uno por el otro.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Y así pasaron el resto de su boda entre momentos robados con familiares y amigos que querían felicitar a la maravillosa pareja, recibieron los consejos de las parejas casadas, rieron ante la pregunta de si tendrían hijos pronto, ambos querían una familia, pero primero querían disfrutar su matrimonio; se cancajearon al escuchar el discurso de un muy borracho Harry y al final de la noche en ese castillo escoces Hermione y Draco bailaron por primera vez como marido y mujer, se balancearon ante el sonido de las gaitas y una voz que hablaba sobre elevarse y caminar por mares tormentosos, ambos sabían que las cosas nunca serian fáciles, pero también sabían que juntos podían con todo.

 _*_ _Cuando estoy_ _deprimido_ _, y mi alma, tan cansada;  
Cuando los problemas vienen y mi corazón está agobiado;  
Entonces, me quedo quieto y espero aquí en silencio,  
Hasta que llegas y te sientas un rato conmigo._

 _** Tú me_ _elevas a_ _m_ _á_ _s de lo_ _que_ _puedo_ _ser_ _._


End file.
